A Different Reason
by RebornBlood
Summary: Oga's reason for having not 'awakened' is not what everyone expected. Watch as how something so simple will end up changing so many things.


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Beelzebub**_** in any way shape or form.**

**I hope you'll all enjoy my first ever fanfic of **_**Beelzebub**_** it didn't take me too long to write but I feel it turned out well! Enjoy!**

**)(**

Jabberwock, head of Behemoth's 34 Pillar, laughed. This was too good! He did it! This pathetic little human contractor had done it! He'd gone over the wall, the near-impassible wall! Yes! Yes! Yes! Now he could have some real fun!

"You're the best!" Jabberwock's face fell into shadow as a twisted grin spread over his face from ear-to-ear, "I don't know what exactly caused the change, but you've gone over that insurmountable wall!"

He got up from the kick that Oga had given him a moment ago. Damn, one of his ribs might've been broken, it didn't matter. He didn't show any pain from sheer joy of being able to truly fight someone this strong!

"It never makes any sense." Jabberwock continued, "It seems that there are always guys that, when they fight someone powerful, tend to grasp something and find the power to win."

Jabberwock stared into Oga half-conscious eyes; Beelzebub's eyes looked just as blank, had they both gone over that wall?

"You really should thank me. That's a stage you never would've reached without my help." Jabberwock's father, Behemoth, looked on at the battle between his son and Oga Tatsumi. He saw the human's eyes. He knew it. He knew from only his first meeting with the boy that he truly was a sleeping lion. Even he had his doubts as to whether or not his son could win now.

He watched on as his son charged his opponent, happier than he'd seen in a long time. Jabberwock's fist reared back to strike.

"Your demonic powers are gone! You're half-awake! But in that condition," Jabberwock roared, "you've finally 'awakened'!"

Faster than Jabberwock or Behemoth could see, Oga's fist slammed into Jabberwock's gut and as Jabberwock was pushed back Oga shouted, "LIKE FUCKIN' HELL I'VE 'AWAKENED'!"

The draconic demon's eyes went wide as he clutched his stomach as he felt whatever was left from his last meal lurch into his throat. He forced it back down as he looked at the human. He wasn't supposed to conscious! So how…?

"Who did you say was 'half-awake'!" Oga asked clenching his fist tighter, "There's no such kind of power-up like 'awakening', you dumbshit!"

Oga stuck his thumb out and pointed at himself, "This is what's called 'Resolve'!"

"R-Resolve?" Jabberwock asked, "What are you talking about?"

From a distance Oga's friend Furuichi along with Himekawa and Lamia, watched on, also wondering what Oga meant.

"Do you have something to protect?" Oga asked, "Something that you'd give your life for?"

"What's that? I serve the Great Demon Lord, Beelzebub III. The only thing I'd have any reason to give my life for is the Kingdom." Jabberwock stated, sounding like he'd rehearsed that line over and over.

"I see." Oga said looking mildly disgusted, Be'el looked back and forth between his Human father and their opponent, "So… you have nothing to protect, then?"

"Huh? Didn't you just hear me?" Jabberwock looked at Oga like he was an idiot, "I just said my life is for my Kingdom."

"That's not something to protect. That's just your damn job." Oga snorted.

"Oh, really?" Jabberwock asked, he was starting to get annoyed with this talking. They should be trying to kill each other!

Oga looked back at Hilda's unconscious form behind him. He turned back to Jabberwock as he pointed back at Hilda.

"My reason," Oga said, "Is right over there."

"Daba!" Be'el said from Oga's shoulder.

'_Damn it, stop trying to act so cool, Oga!'_ Furuichi thought furiously, just after he had that was when the full weight of Oga's words hit him, _'Wait… Son of a bitch…'_

'_Did he just confess?'_ Lamia thought, _'I—Oh, dear… What would Nee-sama have done if she was awake to have heard that?'_

"You mean that stupid woman?" Jabberwock started laughing, "Hahahahah! Damn, that's pathetic! Just because that wet-nurse is there, you can pick yourself up and keep on fighting? Bwahahaha! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"I'm not surprised at your reaction." Oga said cutting Jabberwock's laughter short, "From someone like you, that's expected. You're so weak, after all."

'_Idiot!'_ Furuichi thought, _'That's only made him mad!'_

And, how Furuichi was right. Jabberwock stared at Oga, a slight twitch to his eye. This gutter-trash human dared to mock him! He was the General of the Behemoth's 34 Pillar Squad, founded by his father! He was 'Crazy Dragon' Jabberwock! He wouldn't just sit back and let this trash insult him!

"I think it's time to put you in your place, human!" Jabberwock shouted as charged Oga again.

"Just die already, asshole!" Oga shouted back as he kicked Jabberwock straight in the jaw. Oga saw the blood pass the demon's lips. Good. That meant this bitch was going down! He was winning!

Jabberwock kept his balance and slammed his fist down into the back of Oga's head and slammed him into the stone beneath them, the thick roof nearly caving in from the force of the punch.

"No matter what you think," Jabberwock growled, "you did 'awaken'! How else would I be losing?"

Oga chuckled as he stood back up, blood pouring down his face and getting in his eyes, "I didn't 'awaken'. It's only that I just can't afford to lose. I refuse to let Baby Be'el lose his mother…"

"But, also…" Oga looked straight into Jabberwock's eyes with a look so terrifying that the demon take a step back, "I refuse… to lose my wife!"

'_That's the first time Oga's actually called Hilda-san his wife!'_ Furuichi thought, stunned, _'I feel like the whole world might end very soon…'_

Lamia's mouth had fallen open from her own shock hit the ground.

Himekawa himself looked between the two of them, somewhat confused. Why the hell the two of them were so shocked? Hilda was Oga's woman after all, right?

Still on the ground, Toujou laughed to himself. There was that damn attitude. That damn, fuckin' attitude that let Oga beat him that fateful night in front of everyone at Ishiyama. The stubbornness and strength that came with it, Toujou knew from experience, could beat down any opponent that Oga would ever face.

"Baby Be'el is growing up." Oga said, "And he's growing up fast. And I'm growing up with him and I finally realized something that I was denying—or at least, trying to deny—this whole damn time."

"I've finally realized with every shred of my being that I'm completely and utterly the only person in the whole fucking universe that can truly be Baby Be'el's father." Oga said, Beelzebub looked at Oga appearing to be touched, "And I've also finally realized that the person who could ever have the heart that I've locked up so fuckin' tightly is Hilda and she's the only person that could ever be Baby Be'el's mother!"

A sudden, massive surge of demonic power exploded from Oga. Jabberwock looked truly frightened and almost seemed like he wanted to run away with his tail between his legs.

"And finally…" Oga's voice had suddenly gotten deeper as the Zebel Spell glowed brilliantly and completely spread across his body as his eyes became even more demonic looking and Beelzebub glowed with the same red light as the Zebel Spell.

"This isn't good," Lamia whispered, "Despite how much that moron has grown, bringing out that much demonic power shouldn't be possible!"

Furuichi caught what Lamia said and dropped his voice to Himekawa couldn't hear.

"What do you mean?" Furuichi asked, "Is something bad about to happen?"

"I don't know. I don't think he's reached 'that point' just yet, but he might incredibly soon if this keeps up." Lamia muttered worriedly.

"That point? What point?" Furuichi asked not getting what Lamia was saying.

"If Beelzebub-sama's contractor continues to bring out that much demonic power it'll have an irreversible effect on his body." Lamia said, _'Don't let it come to that, I don't want to think about what he would do if that happened and he couldn't control himself.'_

"And finally…" Oga's skin darkened to the point of which it looked just a bit darker than Toujou's skin, "I realized that if _anyone_ tries to take either one of them away from me then I will destroy them!"

Oga slammed his fist into Jabberwock's face, getting the satisfying sound of the demon's nose breaking. He struck Jabberwock in the chest and was rewarded with feeling his ribcage shatter. Oga broke Jabberwock's jaw, tore his left arm from its socket, split his right kneecap, and broke his collarbone. The entire time a twisted grin spread across his face and a maniacal look entered his eyes.

Oga laughed lightly as he picked Jabberwock up by the front of his jacket and brought him face-to-face.

"I want you to take a message to Beelzebub III," the child-raising-badass said, "You tell him that if he ever so much as even considers trying to take my son or my wife away from me then I will single-handedly turn every inch of Makai into little more than _dust_!"

Oga slammed his fist into Jabberwock's face and plowed him into the rooftop; laughing like he'd just gone insane. The force of the blow making the entire clock tower shake and it shattered and collapse beneath them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hilda falling through the air. He kicked off Jabberwock's unconscious form and caught Hilda in his arms.

"Gotcha!" Oga said to himself.

"ADAH!" Beelzebub called out.

The collapse of the clock tower had Oga landing all the way on the main floor of Akumano High School, creating a crater covered in a complex spider web of cracks where he landed right next to Jabberwock's body.

Something else crashed behind him and Oga looked over his shoulder to see what it was. He saw Toujou in his own crater moaning something about 'kicking Oga's ass when he could move'.

"Damn. I'm almost surprised you lived through that. I kinda forgot you were up there." Oga said.

"Fuck… you…" Toujo groaned, "I'm gonna… kill ya! Oga!"

"Yeesh… sorry, sorry. Take it easy, I just forgot about you, alright?"

"Dah." Beelzebub nodded.

"Oh, you forgot, too, Be'el?"

"Dah!"

"You _are_ my son!" Oga smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Oga turned around as a very freaked out En.

"Adah." Beelzebub said looking to greet his older brother.

"It's nothing." Oga said, "I just won a very important game."

"G-Game?" En asked, "What game?"

"The one you started by bringing all these Pillar bastards here." Oga explained, "And you just lost."

"But I didn't even do anything!" En complained.

"It doesn't matter." Oga said flatly, "I got what I wanted."

"Jabberwock! Stand up!" En ordered, "Coatl! Basilisk! Salamander! Destroy this fool! Where are you!"

"They're out cold." En turned to see a tall woman with pink hair and green eyes dressed in the uniform of the 34 Pillar Division's uniform stepping over the rubble, "They were all beaten. Along with the majority of your other forces. They won't come because of your actions."

Laymia's eyes suddenly went wide and she clamped her hands over her mouth realizing what she just said

"So wait…" En said starting to realize what was going on, his eyes felt misty, "So all of this is happening because of… me? I-I'm unwanted…?"

"In a sense." Oga said from behind En. The next thing the demon prince knew was that he was face first in a mound of rubble.

"Master!" two of En's maids, Satura and Izabella, came running in shocked to see Oga plow En into the ground his foot.

"You're not too bright," Oga said as he picked En up by his hair, "are you, En?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" En looked up at his brother's contractor… wait, did he have cat-like eyes before?

"You don't need to do something as ridiculous as this." Oga knelt down and set Hilda's leg down on the ground and loosened his grip on En's hair, "You can come over to my place and I'll be your opponent in any game you want, I'll take you on as much as you like."

"And don't you dare start crying." Oga snapped as it looked like a dam was about to break inside of En, "Men don't cry. Baby Be'el's already learned that lesson, you should too."

En nodded as he used his sleeves to wipe his eyes free of tears.

Oga smiled as he picked Hilda's legs up and carried her bridal-style, "There's a good boy."

"It's getting late," Oga said as he walked away, "We need to get you home, Be'el, so you can get some sleep and so we can make sure Hilda is OK."

"Dah! Dah!"

En suddenly felt like someone had driven a spike into his head as Oga turned around and Laymia mirrored her daughter's expression from a shot while ago as her jaw hit the ground and En's two maids stopped in their tracks just short of reaching their master.

In their minds they shouted one thing,_ 'He grew wings?'_

**)(**

**Well I hoped everyone enjoyed the first chapter of my first Beelzebub fanfic! Let me know if there's anything I can improve on in later chapters. Please review!**


End file.
